Boundaries
by Rainack
Summary: There were some boundaries they swore they would never cross. Now there's a serial killer loose in Vegas, and Nick and Greg go undercover with a dayshift CSI named Tracy. Greg/Nick/Tracy slash. There will be smut. Don't read if you don't like it. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own CSI, just the OC, Tracy.

Boundaries

Chapter 1

Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders looked at each other in utter disbelief.

They were sitting in Catherine Willows's office, where they'd been asked to meet with the night shift supervisor.

The two had known something was up when Catherine had asked Greg to close the door before he sat down.

Nick, his Texas drawl deepening because of nerves, said, "This has got to be a joke. Catherine, please tell us this is a joke!"

"I wouldn't be asking, if I thought we had any other choice," Catherine sighed. "You're the only two on night shift who haven't been to these two scenes. We have to send in fresh faces undercover if we're going to catch this guy."

"You mean as bait," Greg said quietly. He had been beaten nearly to death by a mob of teens a few years back, and Nick had been kidnaped and buried alive. So the thought of deliberately putting themselves in the cross hairs of a serial killer didn't sit well with Greg.

"Who's going under with us?" Even though he hadn't been assigned either of the prior two cases, Nick had been curious enough to look at the crime scene photos and the autopsies.

Two men and one woman had been killed in both cases. Their mutilated bodies found in their shared homes by neighbors.

"Tracy Ross from day shift," Catherine supplied.

"She's new, isn't she?" Greg asked, not liking the thought of taking a rookie on an assignment like this.

"Horatio Caine sent her to us from Miami. She's been here three months. Caine wouldn't have recommended her if she weren't top notch. I spoke with her earlier, and she's already agreed."

Being on different shifts, the two men didn't really know Tracy. She was usually leaving as they were coming on shift.

They knew she was beautiful, though. A few times they'd even talked about her – wondering why such a gorgeous woman would be working a job like this, also wondering at the slightly haunted look she sometimes had in the morning when she walked in as they were walking out.

The two men glanced at each other, and Greg's head bobbed up and down ever so slightly.

"What would we have to do? How long will the assignment last?" Nick asked reluctantly.

"Just remember, it's an act. Act the part and you'll be fine. Make Tracy the focus," Catherine answered before she went on to give the two CSIs the rest of the information.

Wrapping up a few minutes later, Catherine added, "The first two cases were a month and a half apart. If we don't have him in that time, we'll pull you out. If at any time you feel you can't handle it, we'll pull you out."

Greg was the first to respond. "To get a killer off the street. That's the only reason I'll do it."

It took Nick a little longer to decide, but at last came to the decision that he couldn't let one of his best friends walk into danger alone. "Okay."

"Good, now go get your blood work done and go work up a cover story with Tracy. You go house hunting tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 months earlier: Preston residence

Ray Langston walked carefully into the crime scene, a house in Pahrump belonging to Charlotte, Aaron, and Neil Preston.

He set his field kit carefully down on a clean patch of tile near the front door.

Holding his camera with one hand, so it wouldn't swing from the strap around his neck, he used the other to open his field kit and pull out a pair of latex gloves.

Once he'd straightened and pulled the gloves on, he took the tactical flashlight from the pouch on his belt and twisted it on.

Sara Sidle came in a moment later. She'd been out front, talking to the officer who'd been the first on the scene.

"Officer Williams says all three D.B.s are upstairs in the master bedroom," Sara informed Ray, as she opened her own field kit to retrieve gloves.

"Well, let's go take a look," Ray replied, moving carefully along the walls towards the stairs.

What they could see here showed no evidence of struggle or fowl play, but the two CSIs took precautions to avoid contaminating any evidence, all the same.

"You know," Sara said as they ascended the stairs, "Officer Williams said one of the neighbors came by and talked to him while he was waiting for us."

"Oh?" Ray replied, waiting for Sara to continue.

"The neighbor says this is a committed threesome," Sara supplied. They had been going on the assumption that the three people residing here were blood relations, as they had yet been given any particulars about the victims.

"It's rare to have a threesome with one woman and two men" Ray replied, glancing back at Sara with a raised eyebrow.

When the two CSIs reached the door to the master suite, they both sucked in a breath at the carnage before them. There didn't appear to be a single surface free of blood. There was spatter, castoff, and high velocity arterial spray everywhere.

Looking over at Ray, Sara said, "This was an act of rage!"

"Most certainly," Ray responded, raising his camera to start snapping pictures.

"We're going to have to start gathering evidence at the door, and work our way in. Dave won't be able to get to the bodies until we create a path for him," Sara said, as she moved to retrace her steps so she could retrieve her field kit.

"I'll take a look around downstairs, and clear the stairs so we won't have to hug the walls anymore," Ray replied.

"Sounds good," was Sara's simple reply.

Ray shone his flashlight around the entrance floor, looking for any particles that didn't belong there. Anything he found, he used evidence tape to lift, after taking a snapshot of it in its original location.

On a table in the entrance hall, he found three sets of keys, and a few pieces of unopened mail. The walls held photos of the threesome, all memories of happy times.

Moving through the rest of the house, Ray documented, tagged, and bagged anything he felt might be of use. It wasn't until he got to the kitchen that he found anything he considered of great import.

On the counter, next to the sink, sat an open bottle of bleach.

"Evidence of possible clean up, down here. Open bleach bottle," Ray called up the stairs to Sara.

He snapped a few pictures, then picked up the bottle to ascertain if any of the cleaning fluid remained.

The bottle was empty, so he bagged it and the lid separately for fingerprinting back at the lab.

Next, Ray sprayed the sink and surrounding counter with luminol, put on his orange glasses, and turned on the black light.

"Definitely used for cleanup," Ray muttered to himself, knowing that they would be unlikely to find any trace here. Bleach did an amazing job of obliterating evidence.

Inspecting the back door, Ray found no evidence of tampering. On close inspection, though, he discovered it was unlocked, and surmised this was how the perp had left the house, but that wasn't how he had gotten in. He also knew the responding officer, Williams, had kicked in the front door to gain entrance.

"Looks like the killer knew his victims. No sign of forced entry," Ray called up the stairs.

Sara had been unusually quiet, which Ray attributed to the overwhelming amount of blood she had to sift through for evidence upstairs.

Finishing up downstairs, he moved back upstairs.

"Looks like our perp cleaned up in the kitchen, then left through the back door," Ray said, as he moved into the room by following Sara's footprints.

She had a plastic evidence marker framing a bloody shoe print on the floor, and was snapping a shot of it.

Straightening back up, Sara said, "I've found several shoe prints, but they all look to be the same. How does one person overpower three people?"

"Well, we know it was someone they knew," looking around the room, Ray spotted a bottle of wine and four wine glasses on one night stand. Three of the glasses were empty, the fourth was still full. "My money's on drugging them. The perp brought a bottle of wine he'd already laced with some kind of sedative. He didn't drink his."

Ray had now gotten up beside the bed. He didn't touch the bodies, not wanting to get chewed out by usually mild mannered Dave, but he did look.

The three bodies were sprawled haphazardly across the king sized bed, lacerations covering their naked bodies.

Pointing at the hands of Charlotte Preston, he commented, "Looks like she's got defensive wounds. He may have toyed with them before killing them."

The men had what appeared to be rope burns on their wrists and ankles, where they had struggled to free themselves.

Ray's dark skin actually paled as he finally took in the brutality the Preston's had been subjected to. They weren't just cut or stabbed, they had been mutilated.

Charlotte's breasts had been cut and stabbed so many times they resembled hamburger. Ray almost couldn't bear to look at the men, and cringed when he finally did.

"This wasn't just rage, Sara, it was a hate crime!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Present time

Tracy Ross had picked up Nick and Greg from the crime lab the next morning. Though incredibly nervous, they couldn't help but be impressed by the woman's choice of vehicles.

The engine of the 2010 Chevy Camaro purred as it glided to a stop by the curb. The morning sun shown painfully off the orange and black paint job.

"Sweet!" Greg exclaimed, as he climbed in the back seat.

"Nice ride!" Nick added, as he folded his long form into the front passenger seat.

"Thanks!" Tracy replied, a happy smile on her face that they liked her car. "I figured I could indulge myself. Nothing else to spend my paycheck on."

The car couldn't hold their attention long, and the two were soon nervously looking around at everything but each other and Tracy.

Two lights away from the only house they were actually going to look at in their "house hunting," Tracy looked over at her co-workers, "This is it, last chance to back out. You've got to be in full character when we meet the rental agent in a few minutes."

Nick took a steadying breath, "Yup, I'm okay." His Texan drawl had deepened again.

Greg rolled his shoulders, "I'll be fine." Turning to look at Tracy, he concentrated on her, as Catherine had suggested.

Tracy was five feet seven inches tall, only a couple of inches shorter than his own five feet ten inches tall. Her legs were long and shapely. She was thin, but not too thin. He noted with a slight blush that she had nice breasts.

Forcing his gaze upwards, Greg studied Tracy's profile, all he could see from where he sat in the back seat behind Nick.

She had an open, expressive face, and he found he very much liked her smile.

When he had first seen her around the lab, he had noticed that she had emerald green eyes, and wavy, shoulder length hair the color of a fiery sunset.

A few minutes later, Tracy pulled the Camaro to a stop in front of the rental house they would be seeing and subsequently renting.

The three got out of the car, and Tracy positioned herself between the two men. She put an arm around each man's mid-back, and they both draped an arm across her shoulders.

Looking up first into Nick's face, then into Greg's face – a genuine twinkle in her eye – Tracy squealed, "Oh, Nicky! Greg! Isn't it just perfect?"

The house she was referring to was a one story ranch style home built sometime in the last ten years. It had new stucco siding and a fresh coat of tan paint. The lawn was well kept, considering the heat of this time of year.

The two men seemed to take a cue from Tracy, for they both suddenly seemed slightly more at ease with their roles.

Nick's drawl sent a strange tingle up and down Tracy's spine, "It sure is, darlin'." For effect, he leaned down and nuzzled her neck.

Reaching up with his right hand, Greg twined his fingers through Nick's, where the slightly older man's hand rested on Tracy's shoulder, he said, "Let's go take a look."

The rental agent met them in the middle of the sidewalk leading up to the house. The threesome relinquished their holds on each other, so they could more easily walk up the sidewalk and into the house.

Sticking out his hand to Tracy, the rental agent said, I'm Brian Tanner."

Tracy shook the man's hand and introduced herself and the men standing behind her.

Stopping at the front door to the house, Brian said, "Why did you decide on this particular community?"

"We've heard the people here are very tolerant of other's preferences," Greg replied.

"And so we are," Brian said as he fished a set of keys out of his pocket and opened the front door of the rental.

"So, you live in the community, too?" Nick asked, as he allowed first Tracy, then Greg to precede him into the house.

"I own a house just down the street. My wife and I are very happy here."

Shyly twisting a lock of red hair on her right index finger, Tracy asked, "Are there any swinger party's close by?"

Looking her up and down appraisingly, Brian replied, "I'll make sure and let you know when the next one will be, if you rent the house."

Nick felt a vein in his temple throb as a wave of jealousy he shouldn't be feeling suddenly coursed through him. Moving up behind Tracy, he put his left arm around her stomach, pulling her back against him. "Let's go look at the house," he murmured in her ear. He suddenly found himself hyper aware of how well her body fit against his own.

Remembering Greg as he started moving, Nick reached back with his right hand, and grabbed the other man so their fingers twined together, and pulled Greg along with them.

"Take your time," Brian called after them.

As soon as they were out of sight of Brian, Nick released his hold on Tracy and Greg.

"Sorry," Nick muttered. "Don't know why I did that."

"No, it was perfect! It was the reaction he was expecting from at least one of you," Tracy assured the nervous Texan.

Nick's heart fell a little as he realized that she truly was just playing the part she'd been given. He didn't know why he thought it should be any different. They were here to do a job. Catch a killer. He promised himself he wouldn't forget again. Dammit! Greg didn't seem to be having any problems with this at all!

They took their time looking through the house, commenting on bedroom size, kitchen amenities, and other extras.

"It's ready for move in. Just need a deposit and first month's rent," Brian called to them from the livingroom.

The threesome walked back into the livingroom. Tracy was snuggled up to Greg's side with his arm around her waist. Nick was holding Tracy's free hand.

When they stopped in front of Brian, Nick moved in behind the other two and put his arms around them. He caught a whiff of jasmine from Tracy's hair and found himself feeling slightly intoxicated. A small part of his mind whispered that he needed to call it off, or someone would get hurt, or worse. That part of his mind was very small, though.

"It's perfect," Greg told Brian, trying to keep a nervous stammer out of his voice.

"I'll draw up the paperwork, then. You can start moving in on Saturday."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Catherine Willows was already busy processing the crime scene when Sara Sidle walked in, field kit in hand.

Sara stopped in the doorway of the home's master bedroom in shock.

"Hey, Cath," she called her supervisor's attention. When Catherine looked up at her, she continued, "This the Preston case from two months ago, all over again."

Catherine straightened, "Who worked the scene with you on that one?"

"Ray," was Sara's simple response. "Damn!" she went on, "Every shred of evidence we pulled on that one lead no where. We had fingerprints, DNA, even shoe prints. There was nothing in CODIS or IAFIS. We ruled out most of our suspects, but haven't been able to track down the others."

Sara didn't usually lose her cool, but to walk in on the handy work of the same killer a second time shook the veteran CSI to her core.

"I'm going to call Ray in to help process this one with us," Catherine said, reaching for her cell phone. "Go out and find Brass, he's canvassing the neighbors. Tell him we're looking at a possible serial."

"Sure," Sara complied, setting her kit down and turning to find Brass.

Neighborhood surrounding the Scott/McDermitt residence

Captain Jim Brass was striding toward the home to the right of the crime scene. He'd already been to the house on the left, talking at length to the homeowner.

He was about to ring the doorbell and rouse the household from sleep, when Sara called to him as she ran up the sidewalk.

"Brass!"

"Sara?" Brass inquired, seeing the disturbed look in her eyes. "What is it?"

"Remember the Preston case from a couple of months back?"

A smirk crossed Jim's face, "That's not one I'm going to easily forget," he replied, thinking of the swinger party he'd interrupted, and subsequently broken up. That had been loads of fun!

"It's the same guy, Brass. Walking in that bedroom was like walking into the Preston bedroom all over again."

It was hard for Sara to tell in the dim light, but she thought Brass's face paled.

"Thanks for the heads up," he replied, then stood there for a moment, watching her walk back to the scene.

Jim then turned and pushed the doorbell with a little more force than was truly necessary.

A few minutes later, the light above the door came on, and the door opened.

The man standing in the doorway was just typing a robe around his pajama bottom clad body. His eyes were sleep blurred, and his shaggy brown hair was tousled.

Jim held up his badge, "I'm Jim Brass, Vegas crime lab. Did you hear anything from your neighbor's house tonight? Anything unusual?"

The man let out a sleep befuddled, "Huh? Do you know what time it is?"

"Crime never sleeps, buddy! Did you hear anything?" Jim was getting annoyed, his tempter rising. "There are three dead bodies next door!"

That seemed to pull the man out of his half asleep state. His eyes suddenly widening, "Sarah? Bobby? Dylan?"

"They're the threesome who live over there, right?" Jim asked, pointing to the house containing the dead bodies.

"Yeah! What happened?" the stunned man wanted to know.

"They were murdered," Jim didn't believe in mincing words. "When was the last time you saw them?"

"I saw Dylan when I left for work this morning, around eight thirty. I think he was going grocery shopping."

"Today's Thursday. None of them would have been leaving for work?" Jim asked, making a few scratches in his notebook.

"All three of them work from home. Something about keeping a low profile, I think."

"Who in the neighborhood knew about their relationship?"

"Pretty much everyone, I think. There were a few people who didn't approve, but they kept their views to themselves." Laughing nervously, he said, "I mean, they can't say much when most of this neighborhood attend a swinger party at least once a week."

"Yes, I'm sure they didn't want to be known as hypocrites. I'll need those names."

"Yeah, sure," the man replied, rattling off a few names.

"Hey, there wouldn't happen to be one of those parties tonight, would there?"

The man glanced at him strangely, then said, "Look, Mr. Brass, my wife and I aren't into that lifestyle, so I really wouldn't know."

"Okay, thanks," Jim replied, holding up a hand placatingly. "Did you hear anything earlier tonight? Even if it seemed insignificant at the time?" he went on.

The man's eyes took on a far away look, as he tried to recall anything from the evening before. Finally, shaking his head, he said, no nothing."

"Here's my card, in case anything comes to you," Jim said, handing the sleep befuddled man his LVPD card.

"Okay, sure,"

Jim turned away as the man closed his front door and the front light was extinguished.

Continuing down the road, Jim knocked on doors and talked to rudely awakened residents – those that were actually home, that is.

There seemed to be an inordinate amount of empty homes for the time of night, so Jim wasn't too surprised when he was greeted at the door of the next home by an extremely drunk, scantily clad woman of perhaps forty.

"Come in an' join the party!" she slurred loudly.

Jim could see into the livingroom behind her, where both men and women were in various states of undress and were involved in various acts of passion. There was also drug paraphernalia on the coffee table.

The woman had just started fingering Jim's sport coat – angling to sidle up against him – when Jim pulled his badge and held it up for her to see. "I wouldn't do that."

"Oh, shit!" she cursed, taking a step back, suddenly more sober.

Motioning two deputies in with him, Jim raised his voice for all to hear, "Okay, folks! Show's over!" Pointing at a man who had been about to try to conceal the drugs, Jim said, "Don't touch that!" The man froze.

The two deputies checked the rest of the house, and soon all the partiers present were huddled in a group in the kitchen.

"There was a murder across the street tonight," Jim began.

There were gasps, and most of the women had raised their hand to their mouth.

Several people asked, "Who was it?" at the same time.

"Sarah and Bobby Scott and Dylan McDermitt were murdered in their home. I understand they occasionally attended these little shin digs. I also understand that not everyone here was down with their life choice. We will be collecting DNA samples, and fingerprints from everyone here. The sooner you cooperate, the sooner you get to leave."

A few people let out an outraged, "You aren't getting anything from me!"

Jim quickly squashed that with, "If I have to obtain a warrant, we'll be here for another four hours, at least!"

Several hours later: LVPD morgue

David had just finished helping Doc Robbins lay Sarah Scott's body on the autopsy table, when an exhausted Sara Sidle walked in.

Doc Robbins gave Sara a sad smile, "Hey, Sara! Long night all around."

"You said it!" she agreed. "Please, tell me you have a case breaker for me!"

"Wish I could. We've already finished up on Bobby Scott and Dylan McDermitt. Just getting ready to start on Sarah Scott."

"Well, what have you got so far?" Sara asked, stifling a yawn.

"Cause of death was exsanguination. Vics bled to death from multiple lacerations and stabbing. I sent blood to tox, but I'm pretty sure they were drugged with Ambian, like the first three."

"Did they have fibers in their teeth from being gagged with a towel?"

"Just like the first vics," Doc Robbins affirmed.

"Okay, Doc. Thanks! Let me know if you find out anything else," Sara replied, heading towards Catherine's office to tell her the news.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Early Saturday morning, the threesome had arrived at the house in their own vehicles with a few of their own things, and were helping the delivery driver unload the moving van. Along with his things, Greg came in with an armload of grocery bags.

Catherine had rented a houseful of furniture, nicknacks, and home entertainment equipment for the house so visitors wouldn't be suspicious at an empty house.

Nick and Greg yawned continuously throughout unloading and unpacking of the van. Neither had slept well the last two nights, in their own places.

Greg had awakened from dreams he couldn't remember, but given certain evidence, he was sure they'd been highly erotic.

Nick had awakened drenched in sweat.

They both just chocked it up to a bad case of the nerves.

Tracy seemed the least affected of the three, bouncing around the house as if she were on a manic high.

By mid-day, the van had been unloaded and left, and the three were busy putting away all of the small items that had been included.

Greg had paused to get a soda from the fridge, and had just taken a swig of it when Nick pulled a wrapped frame from a box he'd just opened.

Nick unwrapped the frame, looked at it, then turned it to show Greg.

Greg spewed soda everywhere, as he nearly screamed good-naturedly, "Archie!"

The picture Nick was holding was a shot of Tracy, Nick, and Greg in a family style portrait.

Tracy giggled as she walked into the room with several empty boxes and saw the picture. "Well, now we know why Archie asked for all those pictures." Looking at the soda in Greg's hand, she said, "Yum! Jolt! cola, my favorite!" Before Greg could say anything, she grabbed it from him, taking a long pull from the can.

Nick groaned, "Do you guys know how much caffeine is in that stuff!"

Greg laughed, "What the hell do you think is keeping me awake, when I'd normally be sleeping!"

Nick shook his head. Digging back into the box, he pulled out more photos, including an entire photo album. "Archie's been a busy boy," Nick couldn't believe the length the A.V. tech had gone to in creating a past for the undercover CSIs.

When they called it quits for the night and ordered in a pizza, there were still quite a few boxes left to unload, but they had put a dent in the workload.

Greg and Nick had been mortified when they'd only unloaded one bed from the van.

Tracy had calmly explained that it was just in keeping with appearances, and they'd talk about it later, so the king sized bed had been set up in the master bedroom, and Tracy had fixed it with sheets, blankets, and pillows she'd found in some of the boxes.

Now, over pizza, they were arguing about sleeping arrangements.

Both Greg and Nick had agreed that Tracy should take the bed.

"What about you two?" Tracy asked, taking a bite of pepperoni pizza and chasing it down with a swallow of ice cold beer. As it turned out, most of what Greg had picked up at the store had either been beverages, or – as Nick put it – junk food.

"We can alternate floor and couch," Nick reasoned.

"The couch isn't a good idea. If we get early visitors, they can't see that someone's not sleeping in bed with everyone else," Tracy replied.

"I guess we should sleep on the floor in the master bedroom. At least that way, we can either close the door, or people will just assume pillows and blankets fell off the bed in our... um... passion," Greg stuttered out.

Nick reluctantly agreed, then changed the subject, "So, what brought you out here from Miami?"

"It's kind of a long story," Tracy tried to brush it off, taking another bite of pizza.

"Not like we have anything better to do. Cable won't be installed until Monday," Greg quipped.

Seeing that the subject was making her uncomfortable, and ever the gentleman, Nick said, "It's ok. If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

"Actually, I've always taken the approach that it helps to talk about things, and I haven't really opened up to anyone since I got here. I guess now's as good a time as any. I was married for several years. We married young, and looking back, I realize it was a mistake. Then I got pregnant, but the baby was still born."

Both men sucked in a breath, now knowing why they occasionally saw Tracy looking so sad.

Nick and Greg both looked at each other, a bit rattled, when they simultaneously said, "I'm so sorry!"

"Tony took it hard. He started drinking, and blaming me. He gave me a black eye. I left. He tried to threaten me. H helped me change my name, and everyone at the lab let me spend time on their couches," Tracy smiled fondly at the memories of how her friends at the Miami Dade crime lab had helped her when she needed it.

Taking another sip of her beer, she went on, "He managed to track me down, when I finally got my own place. He broke in one night, and tried to rape me. The bastard forgot I've taken mixed martial arts training for years," a feral look settled over Tracy's features for a moment.

Greg hoped to never have that look directed at him, as he took a long swallow of his own beer.

"He split my lip, gave me a mean black eye, broke a few of my ribs," Tracy had to stop for a moment, as she noticed how the two men had identical looks of intense anger on their faces. Rage at a man they had never met, for a woman they barely knew. "He came out of the ordeal in worse shape than me, though. I broke his nose, and his jaw, as well as an arm, and his knee."

"Don't ever let me get on the wrong side of you!" Greg said, as he finished up his slice of pizza and grabbed another piece.

"Do you worry about him coming after you?" Nick asked, a worried frown on his face.

"I swore to myself that I wouldn't spend my life looking over my shoulder. Plus, I told him right before the paramedics came in that if he came after me again, he'd regret it for the rest of his life."

The three finished up their dinner in a more comfortable silence.

Later, Nick changed into some jogging clothes and went out for a run. Planning on exhausting himself so he could hopefully sleep through the night – not an easy feat, since he'd been on the night shift for so many years.

Greg had decided to curl up with a good book, so after changing into a worn pair of shorts, he made himself comfortable on the rented couch and opened his book.

Tracy decided to take a hot shower. After gathering everything she would need, she went into the master bath and closed the door.

Her things still clutched to her suddenly heaving chest, she had to lean up against the door for a moment.

She had noticed both men at work, but hadn't really gotten to know them, since they were on different shifts. She did find them both attractive. She thought Greg was boyishly cute, and she found Nick to be ruggedly handsome.

It had to be this case they were on that suddenly caused her to start fantasizing about them.

That didn't explain, though, why she felt magnetically drawn to both of them. As she showered, she continued to think about both men. She had to grab the rail of the shower door to steady herself as she suddenly realized that the shower was the perfect size for all three of them to fit in comfortably. Her face bright red, she turned the shower from a near scalding hot, to cold – wondering if cold water worked as well for women as it did for men.

After her shower, Tracy stood gazing down at her pajamas in dismay. She'd never noticed how revealing they were before, probably because she'd never worn them in front of anyone else. But she'd always felt completely covered in the shorts that came to just above mid-thigh, and the tank top that was only a little snug across her ample torso.

Slipping into them, she felt completely exposed.

A knock at the bathroom door made her jump.

"Tracy? You done in there? If ya are, I'd like to take a shower," Nick's drawl seemed to caress her ears.

Swallowing, Tracy replied, "H- Hang on, I'll be right out."

She made sure all of her things were neatly put away, then took a breath and opened the door.

Nick was sitting on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes and socks, when Tracy opened the bathroom door.

As he straightened, she saw that he'd already peeled off his sweaty shirt and placed it in the hamper.

"D- did you have a good jog?" Tracy stammered, as she took in the rock hard abs and light sprinkling of chest hairs.

Nick's own eyes traveled up and down Tracy's pajama clad body as he cleared his throat and tried to produce a manly, "Yes. Thank you."

Trying to avoid looking as if she were fleeing, Tracy said a quick, "Have a nice shower," then walked from the room, trying to hide the crimson tint that came to her skin at the though of Nick in the shower.

Nick cursed his body's reaction to Tracy, and made the shower as cold as he could.

Tracy fled down the hall, having momentarily forgotten about Greg.

Looking around the livingroom at the boxes remaining to be unpacked, the empty, broken down boxes, and the trash, Tracy sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked, turning to look over the back of the couch at her. His intake of breath told her that he'd also noticed how she looked in her pajamas.

Tracy jumped, then smiled sheepishly. "Have you seen my laptop?"

Tearing himself away from his appraisal of Tracy's lithe body, Greg managed, "Yeah, I put all our computer gear in the empty bedroom earlier, so it wouldn't get misplaced."

"Okay, thanks!" As she retraced her footsteps to about halfway down the hall, she couldn't stop herself from wondering if Greg had abs to match Nick's.

Greg watched Tracy walk back down the hall, enjoying the way her hips swung as she moved.

He tried to continue reading his book, when Tracy returned with her laptop clutched across her front like a shield.

She sat down in a chair across from the couch, and folded her long legs under herself.

When for the fifth time, Greg realized he couldn't for the life of him remember what he'd read on the page, he replaced his bookmark, stood, and said a soft, "Good night, Tracy."

Greg found Nick already sprawled out on the floor in the bedroom. The overhead light was off, but one bedside light provided soft illumination.

The steady rise and fall of Nick's chest suggested that he was asleep, but Greg figured the older man was probably still wide awake.

Grabbing a pillow and blanket from the bed for himself, Greg laid down on the floor several feet away from Nick. He lay down on his side, his back to the older man, and wondered if it was possible for two men to be in love with the same woman.

He decided that it was possible, then wondered if it was possible for said woman to love those two men.

That one, he wasn't sure about. He also wasn't sure how all that would work out in the end, especially since the two men were co-workers and close friends.

A/N: I hope everyone's liking this so far. It's been a lot of fun to write. I wanted to put in more about the crime scenes, but there's just SO much. It's amazing how they fit everything in for the show! Well, if you're enjoying this, let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, several of the neighbors stopped by to welcome the threesome to the neighborhood.

Brian's wife, Jenna, was among those to stop by.

Tracy had brought Jenna into the livingroom, where Greg and Nick were again unloading boxes.

"Please, have a seat, Jenna," Tracy invited, as she sat on the armchair, her feet curled up under her.

"These are my men, Nick and Greg," Tracy introduced them to Jenna. The men nodded, and Nick added a, "Ma'am!" in his thick southern drawl.

Fanning herself as if it were hot in the livingroom, Jenna said, "My, my! They a_re_ nice to look at!"

"That's only half the reason I keep them around, though," Tracy remarked with a laugh and a wink.

She was pretty sure that if she turned and looked just then, she would see that one or both of them were turning a lovely shade of crimson.

Glancing up from under his lashes as he picked an item up out of the box in front of him, Nick saw Jenna was watching them intently, as if gauging whether there was truly a relationship between all three of them.

Nick walked past Greg with the item he'd pulled from the box. He placed it on a shelf, steeled himself, then turned to go back to the box.

When he got to Greg, though, Nick grabbed the younger man around the waist and pulled Greg back towards him.

Feeling Greg tense up under him, Nick put his mouth close to Greg's right ear, where Jenna couldn't see, and whispered, "Go with it. She wants to know we're legit."

Greg relaxed somewhat, and spun around to face Nick, twining his arms up around Nick's neck.

Now it was Nick's turn to tense up, but he caught himself just in time. He put his arms around Greg, very deliberately putting his hands on Greg's butt and gently squeezing. He gently kissed the younger man, sucking on his lip when he finally pulled back.

Greg gasped a breath, while Nick breathed, "That will _never_ get old!"

Laughing at their antics, Tracy said, "They're such show offs!" Inwardly, she breathed a sigh of relief that the two men had been able to pull it off. She watched as they turned back to the box they'd been unpacking. She hoped Jenna didn't notice that they moved a little two quickly away from each other, or that Jenna would just think they wanted to get unpacked quickly, so they could do other things.

"We have a party most Monday nights. It helps everyone ease back into the work week. Why don't you join us?" Jenna invited a few minutes later.

"We'd love to!" Greg said, still slightly breathless, a wrapped object from the box clutched to his chest.

Jenna gave them directions to her own home, and told them to be there at eight the following evening, then left.

Once Jenna had left, the two men very nearly literally dropped what they were doing and fled to opposite ends of the house.

Nick grabbed his truck keys and mumbled, "I'm gonna go for a drive," and rushed out the door.

Greg fled into the spare bedroom that they'd set up as a home office.

Tracy knew she just had to let them go. They had to come to terms with exactly what this undercover assignment entailed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The tires of Nick's Ford F150 spun for a moment, when he stepped harder on the accelerator than he'd intended to. Easing off the accelerator some, he waited for the tires to gain traction, then smoothly backed the truck out of the driveway of the rented house.

He didn't have a destination in mind, he just needed to drive. Drive and think.

He'd never had any cause to question his sexuality. He'd always considered himself completely and thoroughly straight. He loved a good ol' roll in the hay with a soft woman.

_I should be freaking out!_ he kept thinking to himself, over and over. Instead, he kept thinking about how Greg's body had felt, pressed up against him. The feeling had intrigued him, rather than repulsed him, and he started to think about how it might feel to have both Greg and Tracy pressed against him.

A groan escaped Nick, as he thought about what Greg was probably feeling right now. He figured Greg as probably truly repulsed by the whole thing. _Hell, he's probably ready to call the whole thing off_, Nick thought.

A car horn honking behind him caused Nick to jump. Laughing humorlessly to himself, Nick realized he'd been sitting at a stop sign for a few minutes, with no traffic in either direction on the other road. He turned the corner, planning on driving aimlessly for a while longer, before heading back to the house.

Greg slammed the door of the home office, then collapsed into one of the rolling office chairs. He put his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands.

He tried to stifle it, but a small moan escaped, and he hoped Tracy hadn't heard.

_I should be disgusted!_ Greg thought. _I kissed Nicholas Stokes, and I think I liked it! I should be disgusted!_ Greg ran his tongue over his lips, tasting the kiss again. He wondered how he had tasted to Nick. A horrified thought struck Greg, _Poor Nick's probably freaking out right now. I'll bet he's going to call the whole thing off!_

Taking a deep breath, Greg let it out with a sigh, resigning himself to whatever would happen.

As he took another deep breath, a wonderful aroma reached his nose. He couldn't quite place what it was, other than some sort of food, so shrugging to himself, he decided to let his nose lead him to the source.

In the kitchen, he watched as Tracy stirred a pan on the stove. He had to resist the urge to walk up behind her and pull her back against him.

Thus the conundrum hit him. He was definitely falling for Tracy, yet he also seemed to be discovering feelings for Nick, as well.

When Greg heard Nick's truck in the drive, he met the older man in the entryway.

"You okay, Nick?" Greg asked softly, shoving his hands deep into his jeans pockets.

"Yeah. You?" Nick asked, equally softly, his own hands turning his key ring around and around.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let's just forget about it, then."

"Um, sure."

Both men relaxed, and Nick suddenly took a deep breath.

"What is that mouth watering smell?" Nick asked in wonder.

"Tracy's cooking dinner," a grin played over Greg's face, as he slowly recovered his usual self assuredness.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, so consider yourself warned! This is it, the first of, probably several, smut filled chapters.

Chapter 8

Later, over dinner, Greg brought up the one question he really wished could be left alone. "Do you think we should, you know... practice?"

Tracy nearly choked on the bite of pasta she'd just taken, and both men started patting her on the back. Her eyes watering, she had to fight down a fit of hysterical laughter.

Once she could breath again, and had managed to squash a fit of the giggles, she looked at both men.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"You make it sound like football, or something," she smiled at them gently. "I'm not the one who has the problem with all of this. It's the two of you who have to get your heads," she stifled another giggle, "wrapped around it, so the decision has to be yours."

Unsteadily, Nick said, "Well, maybe. I mean, after what nearly happened today when we..." he trailed off and took a nervous gulp of his beer.

Still fighting the giggles that very much wanted to explode from her at the thought of sleeping with these two hunks, she very quietly said, "If you want to, I'm game." She glanced quickly at the two men, trying to gauge their reactions. She had a feeling she knew why they had both fled shortly after Jenna had left.

Slowly, both Greg and Nick nodded their heads.

"Just remember," Nick started.

"Focus on Tracy," Greg finished.

Tracy felt a flush creep up her neck and face, and her ears grew hot at the thought of what they were about to do.

The overhead light was off, only the bedside light was on. The covers had been pulled back on the huge bed.

The three stood awkwardly in the bedroom, not quite sure what to do, or where to begin.

Tracy finally decided she would have to make the first move. She moved over to stand in front of Greg, and twined her hands up around his neck. Standing up on tip toe, she softly kissed him. He was hesitant at first, but then he deepened the kiss, leaving her suddenly breathless.

Breaking the kiss a moment later, Tracy bent her head back, inviting Greg to nuzzle and kiss her neck.

Softly, Tracy called to Nick, "Come here, cowboy!"

Nick came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He pressed up against her, feeling his hard length already pressing against his pants. He couldn't believe he'd been getting hard just watching Greg kiss her.

Tracy must have felt the bulge in his pants, too, for she reached back and stroked him. A moan escaped him, unbidden.

She must have been doing the same for Greg, because he let out a muffled moan at nearly the same moment. Nick had to squash a fit of nervous laughter, knowing that if he started laughing, he wouldn't be able to stop. Instead, he pushed the urge to laugh aside, so he could explore the connection he felt to these two people.

Greg and Nick were thinking along the same lines, for their hands collided as they each tried to move their hand up under Tracy's shirt.

Without conscious effort between the two of them, they suddenly seemed to be coordinating their moves, for Greg pulled Tracy's shirt off over her head, while Nick unhooked her bra. Both pieces of clothing were tossed aside.

Tracy pulled up Greg's shirt, pulling it off over his head. She looked at him appreciatively for a moment. He wasn't quite as ripped as Nick, but he was in good shape, with a flat stomach.

Nick reached over his shoulder, grabbed a handful of shirt, and roughly pulled his own t-shirt off over his head. Then he reached around and cupped Tracy's right breast in his hand. His thumb playing over the taught nipple.

Greg had leaned down and taken her left nipple in his mouth, sucking on it gently.

Tracy let out a breathy moan.

Gently disengaging Greg from her breast, Tracy brought his face up even with hers and gently kissed him. Then she turned around, stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Nick.

His mouth claimed hers with near bruising force. He had to stop himself from saying what he desperately wanted to tell her, for surely she wouldn't feel the same about him.

Greg reached around her to fumble at the button and zipper of her jeans. When he had them open, he began inching them down. He placed small kisses on the skin of the backs of her legs, drawing goose bumps up in his wake.

Reaching back up, Greg pulled down Tracy's dainty panties. Then he kissed his way back up, all the way to her shoulders and neck.

Tracy took a wider stance invitingly.

Greg's right hand found its way to her desire, eliciting another moan from her. Tracy turned her face, and Greg kissed her over her shoulder. Nick took the opportunity to explore Tracy's breasts with his mouth. His own hand slid down from her breast to her stomach, and down to her desire.

Tracy felt her knees going weak, and she would have sunk down to the floor, if it weren't for the two men holding her up. Nick looked into her face, concern plain on his own, and Greg steadied her from behind.

"You okay?" Nick asked, followed by Greg's, "We'll stop, if you're not."

Almost desperately, Tracy breathed, "Please! Don't stop! Having both of you... it's like..." She trailed off as Nick and Greg resumed their explorations of her body.

Steadier now, Tracy reached forward to Nick's jeans. She unbuttoned them and pushed them off his hips, doing the same with his boxer briefs a moment later.

Greg began one handedly removing his own pants and briefs. The other hand still occupied at the core of Tracy's desire. The way his fingers were rubbing against Nick's sent sparks of electricity tingling through his body.

Tracy took Nick's hard length in her hand, caressing and exploring it through touch.

A shudder passed through Nick and he groaned roughly. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on," he panted, crushing his mouth against hers again.

Tracy broke the kiss, and pushed Nick backwards, towards the bed. "Lay down, against the head board, Nicky."

"Greg, get on the bed behind me," she told the younger man, as Nick crawled up on the bed.

Tracy climbed up on the bed and positioned herself so her face was even with Nick's throbbing length. With each beat of Nick's heart, it seemed to leap farther away from him, seeking the relief she was about to offer. While she waited for Greg to get in position, Tracy teased Nick, placing small kisses all around his arousal.

Greg moved in behind Tracy, sliding his own hard length into her.

Tracy took Nick's length in her mouth and they created a steady rocking rhythm that increased in speed and urgency, as Greg thrust into her weeping desire, and Nick thrust into her hot, moist mouth. Nick tangled his fingers in Tracy's fiery hair, while Greg's hands held her hips.

A few moments later, all three cried out in simultaneous ecstacy.

Carefully disengaging herself from both men, Tracy moved up beside Nick, cuddling against him.

Greg was about to turn to go, thinking that Tracy had made her choice, when she gestured at her other side.

"Come on, Greg," she smiled at him, and he felt as if his heart had skipped several beats. Was he dreaming? Was she truly choosing both of them?

Sighing dreamily, Tracy murmured, "That was incredible! No man has ever made me go weak in the knees before."

Greg was laying so that his head was on Tracy's waist, and their legs were partially intertwined. He was idly caressing her thigh with his thumb. "That was fulfilling," he agreed, not quite sure why he had chosen that word. He thought to himself that he had felt completed. Even with Nick there. In fact, having Nick there seemed completely natural, as if this was how his life was supposed to be.

"Hmm..." was the throaty response the Texan gave, as his length began to harden again.

"Ready for your turn in the saddle, cowboy?" Tracy grinned, then reached up and kissed him. Nick could taste himself in her kiss, but it didn't bother him.

Greg pulled himself up, towards the head board. When his face was even with Tracy's, he deliberately looked at Nick before kissing Tracy deeply. He found Nick's taste intriguing.

A moment later, Tracy was positioned over Greg's hardened length, and Nick had moved up behind her.

Moaning in ecstacy at how Nick's slightly larger length seemed to fill her more, Tracy took Greg's in her mouth.

They quickly reestablished their rhythm and again, all three cried out simultaneously.

Nick pulled Tracy off of Greg, so her back was pressed against his chest. He looked over Tracy's shoulder at Greg, then turned Tracy's head so he could kiss her. He found Greg's taste reminded him of some of the spices he enjoyed cooking with.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

2 months previous: Preston case, LVPD crime lab

The light under the layout table seemed to be driving daggers into Sara's eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. When that didn't seem to help, she used the first two fingers of both hands to massage her temples.

"Headache?" Nick asked from behind her, making her jump.

"The worst," Sara agreed, turning to see the tall Texan poking his head in the door of the layout room.

"I just spent hours at the scene with Ray," she told him, as his eyes quickly browsed the items set out on the table.

"Preston case, right?" he asked. After she nodded, he said, "I've got some Tylenol in my locker, if you want me to go grab you some."

"Thanks, Nicky!" she responded gratefully. "I just took some Midol, though," she gave him a wicked grin as he groaned, raised his hands, and backed away.

She heard him mutter, "TMI! Got my own case to work," as he fled.

Ray chose that moment to walk back in. He gestured toward the direction Nick had gone, saying, "What's wrong with him?"

"I gave him too much information," she smiled benignly at Ray. "Find out anything about those shoe prints?"

"I ran it through the sole database," he began, handing her a photo of the shoe the database had given him. "Men's size eleven, Faded Glory work boot. Sold at all Wal-Mart stores nationwide."

"In other words, no help there," Sara sighed. "Here, you can help me process the clothes we found." Sara handed Ray a paper bag.

Ray took it and walked around to the other side of the table. He opened the bag and carefully took out each article of clothing. With meticulous care, he laid them out on the table.

Sara was carefully looking over a woman's blouse. It was a canary yellow, button down. On close inspection, she could see that several of the buttons were missing, and decided they had probably popped off when the killer ripped the shirt open.

She swabbed a few areas of the shirt that she thought the killer might have handled roughly enough to leave epithelials behind.

Next, she looked for any hair or fibers that might have stuck to the material. She lifted these with evidence tape and set them aside for careful inspection later. Fibers would go to Hodges, in Trace and hairs would go to Wendy, in DNA.

Finally, Sara sprayed a small amount of luminol on the shirt and used her small black light to look for signs of biologicals on the shirt.

Later, after she and Ray finished processing the clothes, Sara took their gathered evidence down the hall. She stopped at DNA first.

"Hey, Wendy!" she greeted the other woman with a tired smile.

"Hey, Sara! Is that the evidence for the Preston case?" Wendy was being her usual happy self, and it kind of disgusted Sara that the woman could be so upbeat this late in a shift. But then, Wendy didn't have to see the dead bodies. She saw cotton swabs and pieces of hair all shift long.

Sighing, Sara said, "Yeah. Just finished processing the clothes." To herself, she thought, _I really need to take a vacation. Maybe take a week or two off and go see Gil in France._

"You're in luck, you've only got one case ahead of yours, and it's got very little DNA I have to run," Wendy replied.

"Thanks, call when it's ready, please," Sara said, already turning to walk across the hall to Trace. She could see Hodges, studying something under the microscope. Greg stood nearby, tapping his foot, impatiently.

"Hey, Sara," Greg greeted her, still tapping his foot.

Looking up, Hodges said, "Ah, Sara! I have the results on the wine from your case."

"Oh, come on, Hodges!" Greg broke in irritably. "I've been standing her for ten minutes waiting, and you're going to give Sara her results first?"

"Yours aren't done yet," Hodges smirked at the other man, as he handed apiece of paper to Sara. "I ran your sample through GCMS," Hodges continued. He rattled off several chemical compounds that had been found in the sample, then went on, "The wine was spiked with Ambian. Enough to knock out your vics after just a few swallows. They had to be feeling it after just a couple of small sips."

"Thanks, Hodges. Here's some more trace for you to run. I'd suggest finishing Greg's up first, though," Sara replied.

Greg shot a grateful smile Sara's way, then went back to tapping his foot and glaring at Hodges.

"Glaring at me like that won't speed the machine up," Hodges laughed. "You know, if you got laid more often, you'd be in a better mood."

"As if you'd know!" Greg scoffed at the Trace tech who was even more of a geek than he was.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tracy yawned sleepily, pulling Nick's arm tighter around her, and snuggling against Greg's chest.

Muttering under her breath, causing both men to have to strain to catch what she was saying, Tracy managed to get out, "I think that was the _best_ I've ever had! Just remember, at the party, you'll have to lavish some affection on each other, too," before her eyes drifted closed.

Greg and Nick looked at each other over Tracy's head. Neither man saw the expected look of horror on the other's face. In fact, a slow smile spread across both of their faces.

Nick tentatively reached up, cupping Greg's cheek, and murmured, "Somehow, I think I'll be okay with that."

Greg leaned into the touch, quietly responding with a, "Me, too!"

Nick slowly moved his hand from Greg's cheek to trace a finger down Tracy's cheek, then to push a strand of stray hair off her forehead.

Tracy sighed in her sleep, her features relaxed and innocent.

"What's happening to us, Greggo?" Nick looked up at his friend, panic in his eyes. It was the same panic that Greg hadn't seen the older CSI exhibit since he'd been rescued from the plexiglass coffin.

Greg smiled reassuringly at his friend, trying to ease Nick's panic before it built any more. "I don't know, Nicky. I think..." he licked his lips nervously.

"Yeah?" Nick's panicked look began to subside, replaced by curiosity.

"I think I'm falling in love with her, and..." he trailed off, averting his eyes.

"And?" Nick prompted, fighting the urge to pull Greg's face up so they were eye to eye again.

"And you... The question is, do the two of you reciprocate my feelings," Greg's face had turned a bright shade of red, and he couldn't believe he'd actually said that. "I'll understand if you hate my guts," Greg finished lamely.

"I'm not really sure what I feel," Nick started, rushing on when he saw Greg's crestfallen look, "I... I do know how my body reacts to... to both of you." Carefully laying back so he wouldn't disturb Tracy, Nick wiped his right hand over his face. "Just watching you kissing her, it made me..." he trailed off.

"Jealous?" Greg supplied.

"God, no!" Nick exclaimed loudly, then cringed. He waited a moment to make sure he hadn't woken Tracy, then continued. "It was a total turn on!" he finally admitted.

Nick was rewarded by the wide smile and blush that spread across Greg's face. The smile lit his eyes up. "I can live with that, for now, I think," Greg said. "Now, we just have to find out how she feels about us."

As if on cue, Tracy's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at the two men. "I am head over heels for..." she trailed off, building a bit of suspense between the two night shift CSIs, "both of you!"

"How much of that conversation did you overhear?" Greg asked, aghast at the thought of what she might think of them now.

"How long have you been listening?" Nick asked, mock accusingly.

"Pretty much all of it," she grinned as they both turned beat red, which she found highly erotic, since they were all still naked. "I'm a light sleeper," she explained finally.

Looking at the clock on the night stand beyond Greg, Tracy found it was well past midnight, and said, "We should really get some sleep, or we'll be useless at the party tonight." She moved to get off the bed.

"Speak for yourself," Nick grinned, pulling Tracy around, so she was straddling him.

"Yeah, we're used to being up at this time of night. We work the night shift, remember," Greg finished Nick's thought for him.

Smiling wickedly at the two, Tracy pulled away from Nick, and slid to the floor, "Save it for tonight, you horny bastards!" With that, she turned on her heel and fled into the bathroom.

When she emerged several minutes later, clad in her pajamas, she discovered that both men had fallen asleep where they lay. _Men!_ She thought to herself as she crawled up between the two, pulled up the blankets over the three of them, then snuggled up and fell back to sleep herself.

Rolling over into a cold spot on the bed woke her up the next morning. Opening her eyes, the night before came flooding back to her. She waited for a feeling of regret to come over her, but was pleasantly surprised when a warm flush spread throughout her body instead. That was when she decided that she really and truly had meant it when she said she was head over heels in love with Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders.

The room was awash with light, so she knew it must have been mid to late morning. Time when the other two CSIs would normally be sleeping, but they were both gone.

She rose and dressed, slipping into a matching pair panties and bra, a pair of jeans that hugged her figure in all the right places, and a button down blouse. She left the first few buttons loose, so hits of her cleavage were exposed. She stayed barefoot for now.

Tracy found the men in the kitchen. Nick was at the stove, frying up some bacon strips and heavenly smelling pancakes. Greg was sitting at the table, a mug of his signature Hawaiian Blue coffee in one hand, a newspaper in the other.

"Well, isn't this a picture of domestic bliss!" she grinned cheekily at the two.

"Sleeping Beauty has awakened," Greg teased right back. He put down the paper, and pulled her onto his lap. Tracy leaned down and tenderly kissed his lips, sucking on the bottom one before letting go.

"Tell me last night wasn't a dream," she breathed into his mouth.

"It wasn't," Greg rasped, then cleared his throat. "I love you!"

"I love you, too," Tracy replied. Then she carefully disengaged herself from Greg to go to Nick. She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his back as he continued to cook. "I love you, Nick."

Nick's back suddenly tensed against her, and Tracy soothed him, "I know. I heard what you said last night. It's okay. It's not going to stop me from telling you how I feel about you, though. Who knows, maybe by us telling you, it will help you figure it out."

Nick's back relaxed again, and he spun around in her arms, claiming her mouth for a quick kiss, before turning back to the stove. He mumbled, "Thanks for understanding."

Greg groaned, and both Nick and Tracy turned to see what was wrong. Smiling sheepishly, Greg said to Nick, "You're right! That is a turn on!"

Nick snorted, trying to contain laughter that threatened to become a fit of hysterics. He was still trying to wrap his head around his feelings. He'd been raised believing that love was between one woman and one man, and that doing things like this was wrong, but how could something that felt so good and natural be wrong?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The threesome decided to take the day off from their "home business" to make themselves seen around the community. Catherine had told them that both of the murdered threesomes had not only been regulars at various swinger parties, but they had also made their relationships obvious in their communities.

Dangling her Camaro's keys tantalizingly up for the men to see, Tracy proclaimed, "First one to catch me gets to drive!" She then turned and bolted out the front door.

After looking at each other in shock for a second, Nick and Greg tore out the door after her.

The Camaro and Nick's F150 were both in the driveway, while Greg's Dodge Charger was parked on the street.

Both men skidded to a stop at the edge of the driveway, looking around for Tracy.

A wide grin on his face, Nick made a gesture with his right hand, indicating that Greg should go around the back of the Camaro. Nick went around the front, as they flanked Tracy, trapping her between the Camaro and the truck.

Tracy sprang up from where she'd been crouched against the passenger side door of her car. "Hey! No fair! You weren't supposed to work together!" she laughed.

Nick and Greg were quickly closing with her, so Tracy made an effort to dodge past Greg.

Greg was ready, though, throwing his hands up to either side of him. Tracy turned and rushed Nick, ducking under his upraised hands. She wasn't quite quick enough. Nick got his hands on her waist, and he lifted her clear off the ground.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Nick laughed, as his arms fully wrapped around her, pulling her back against his chest.

Tracy giggled mischievously and reached behind her. Her hand found the crotch of Nick's jeans, and she rubbed her hand across the denim. Her smile widened when her action was rewarded.

"Now who's not playing fair!" Nick hissed in her ear, as he pulled her more tightly against him. His breath began to come in quick, ragged gasps.

Greg reached them just then, and he triumphantly pulled the keys from Tracy's other hand.

A couple of houses over, one of the homeowner's was out watering his flowers. Hearing the commotion, he'd turned to watch their antics. Greg noticed him watching, just as he took the car keys. Leaning in toward Tracy and Nick, he whispered, "We've got an audience," then took Tracy's face in his hands and kissed her.

Seeing that the nosy neighbor was indeed still watching, Greg pulled Tracy to the side, so he could step in closer to Nick.

Nick put his left hand around Greg's waist, his right still around Tracy. Greg pressed himself up against Nick, leaving neither of them any doubts about the other's arousal. Nick kissed Greg, then took a step back breathlessly.

Tracy's heart soared, and she nearly moaned her own desire aloud at seeing the two men she loved so casually touching and kissing each other. Giggling, she whispered huskily, "That _is_ a turn on!" She smiled lovingly at them both. "We better go, though. We have a long day of being seen ahead of us."

The men uncomfortably shifted their jeans, trying unsuccessfully to ease the pressure, before they all climbed into the Camaro, Greg in the driver's seat.

And Tracy was right about it being a long day. By the time they returned to the house to get ready for the party, all three were wound tight with sexual tension from the little touches and kisses they'd shared while out in public.

They'd gone to a local park, where they'd walked, held hands, and talked. Then they'd gone to the mall, window shopping.

At the mall, Greg had insisted on going in the book store, where he purchased several books he'd been wanting. Nick had wanted to ask his friend how he could read mystery novels with the job they did, but couldn't risk blowing their cover.

At Spencer's Gifts, Tracy had gotten a gleam in her eye and pulled the two men into the store, saying, "We need a few 'supplies.'"

In the back of the store, in the eighteen plus only section, Tracy looked over the assortment of massage oils and other adult products.

Looking at each man, she said, "What's your favorite flavor?" Tracy reached for a bottle of chocolate flavored oil. Then Greg tentatively reached up and chose a bottle. Nick chose one more boldly.

While the clerk – a young man of perhaps twenty-five – rang up their purchases, he eyed Nick and Greg appreciatively.

Tracy made him blush when she playfully growled, "Mental hands off! They're mine!" It was a struggle for her to keep the comment as light as she had. Inside, she was fighting back a raving lunatic of jealous rage. She wanted to launch herself across the counter at the man and gouge his eyes out for looking at Greg and Nick that way.

As they left the store, a punk with a mohawk sneered, "Hey, Baby! Roll with me! I'm man enough that I'll be _all_ you need!" He eyed her up and down suggestively. He looked at Nick and Greg with hate and disgust.

Nick, his temper always near the surface, took a step toward the punk, hands curling into fists, "Apologize and I won't have to break your arm!"

Greg put his hand on Nick's tense forearm, as Nick used his other hand to push Tracy behind them. "Nick, don't! It's not worth it! Remember what happened last time?" There hadn't been a last time for them, but Catherine had said that both threesomes had been involved in altercations similar to this one in the days leading up to their deaths, and Greg was hoping to remind Nick and himself of that fact. He found himself wanting to help Nick wipe the leer off the punk's face. Greg had always had more control of his temper than Nick, but he now found himself close to losing control.

The punk's friends were drawing near, preparing to help if it came to blows. Nick's hand itched to reach back for his sidearm, but of course – and this was probably a very good thing right now – since he was undercover, he didn't have it.

Finally, Nick blinked, and forced his fists to loosen. "You're right, as always, Greg!" Nick put his arm around the other man's waist, and reached behind him for Tracy's hand. His eyes dared the punk to do something about it.

The punks just watched in disgust.

"We'll let security know that we felt threatened, and we won't be back if the riffraff isn't cleared out!"

The threesome left, walking briskly back to Tracy's Camaro.

Greg had given Nick the keys earlier. Nick put his trembling hands on the steering wheel. He gripped it hard enough to turn his knuckles white, and took a shuddering breath. "I wanted to rip his face off!" he burst out in an odd combination of incredulity and rage. "Not for what he said, but for how he looked at you, at both of you!"

"I wanted to help you. It was a struggle not to round on that asshole and pop him right in the kisser!" Greg agreed with the older CSI.

Nick looked over at Greg, his rage subsiding. The incredulity stayed firmly in place, as he said, "Greg Sanders, ready to beat someone up? Never happen!"

Greg defended himself, "Yes! I would!"

Nick finally relaxed, as a laugh bubbled out of him. The tension left the car, and Nick pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards their last destination of the day before going back to the house.

They made a quick job of grocery shipping by splitting up the list three ways.

Then they were back at the house, and it was Greg's turn to fix dinner.

"You sure you want me cooking?" Greg asked.

Tracy and Nick were both sitting at the table, their laptops in front of them. Tracy was playing a game of Suduko, but Nick was working on case paperwork.

"What do you know how to cook?" Tracy asked, pausing her game to look at the blond haired CSI.

Nick laughed, "Probably just variations on Ramen noodles."

Greg gave him a pained look, and shot back, "And how many days a week do you have pancakes for breakfast, and lunch, and dinner?"

Tracy snickered, causing both men to look at her, and simultaneously shout, "What!"

"You two are _cute_ when you bicker!" her eyes twinkled, reassuring both men that it was said with affection.

Standing up, Tracy said, "I'll teach you how to make my mom's famous Toss-It-Together casserole." She rattled off a list of ingredients, and Greg started pulling them out of the fridge and cabinets.

"Why's it called Toss-It-Together casserole?" Greg asked, as Tracy showed him how to cut the carrots.

"Because you can use just about anything you have on hand, and for the most part, you just toss it together in the casserole dish and bake it. It's the perfect dish when you don't know what else to make."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: More smut in this chapter. Don't like, don't read. There will be Nick on Greg in this chapter!

Chapter 12

Greg wasn't sure whether he wanted time to fly or crawl as the hour of the party approached. He desperately wanted to sleep with Tracy and Nick again, but he wasn't sure about doing that in front of strangers, and he still wasn't completely sure he would be able to give Nick more than fleeting touches.

Nick was having other issues entirely. After the incident at the mall, he wasn't sure he would be able to handle the knowledge that other men would see her naked that night. He still wasn't completely sure of most of his feelings for Tracy and Greg. There was one feeling he was certain of, however. The thought of anyone other than Greg or himself looking at Tracy made him nearly insane with jealousy. _Get it together, Stokes!_ he chided himself.

They had already agreed that for this first party, they would concentrate on each other. If other people wanted to watch, that was fine, but they wouldn't go off with any of the other attendees.

Tracy also had a few moments of a jealousy panic attack. Other women, watching her men. She had to clench and unclench her hands a few times. She had an idea, though, to cause those women to be jealous of her...

Jenna opened the door for the threesome, admitting them into her well kept home. "So glad you made it!" she greeted them. She wore a lacy teddy, partially covered by a sheer robe.

They were ushered into the livingroom, where the rest of the guests were relaxing in anticipation of the festivities.

All eyes turned toward Tracy, Greg, and Nick. Jenna introduced them, and told them to make themselves at home.

Nick and Greg took spots next to each other on a deserted love seat, while Tracy murmured, "Be right back." She followed Jenna.

"Jenna?" she inquired, drawing the other woman's attention.

Jenna stopped in the kitchen doorway, "Yeah?"

Tracy pulled a CD out of her purse. "Anyway to play this in the livingroom, when things get started? My men can be a little nervous in new surroundings, around new people. I thought I'd dance for them. It helps them mellow out."

"Sure, there's a CD player int eh entertainment cabinet in there. Help yourself."

Tracy beamed at the other woman, "Thanks!"

When Tracy returned to the livingroom, she noticed that most everyone had drifted off. There was one couple on the large sofa, and Greg and Nick were still sitting awkwardly on the love seat. The look they directed at her pleaded with her to save them.

It took her a few minutes to figure out how to work the CD player, but she finally got it to start belting out one of the songs on her CD. Something Catherine had put together for her. The older CSI – a stripper before she became a CSI at the crime lab – had given Tracy some tips on exactly what to do, too.

Moving over in front of the love seat, Tracy winked at her men, then she began to move to the music. As she moved, her hips swaying in time to the music, she began to slowly unbutton her shirt.

Greg and Nick seemed to forget what was going on in the rest of the house, and began to relax, but their hands stayed firmly in their laps. They were close enough to touch each other, but didn't.

Leaning in between them so her mouth was close to their ears, as she slowly exposed a shoulder, then pulling the shirt back on, she hissed, "Start touching each other, or so help me, I'm going to go give one of those married men a lap dance he will _never_ forget!"

Greg tentatively put his hand on Nick's knee, slowly running his hand up Nick's thigh. He turned to look at Nick, to discover Nick was looking at him.

Nick carefully put his hand behind Greg's head, pulling Greg slowly towards him.

Their lips met, and Nick's tongue swept into Greg's mouth. Their tongues met, igniting something within both men.

Nick's hands searched for the bottom of Greg's shirt, pulling it off of the younger man.

Tracy continued to dance, watching what was suddenly playing out in front of her with keen interest. Her desire began to throb through her body, as she watched the two men she loved loving each other. Tracy's shirt fell to the floor, and she slowly began dancing her way out of her tight jeans.

Greg's hands had traveled up under Nick's shirt, but he had yet to pull the garment off the older man. With a smile, Tracy realized Greg was teasing Nick. She saw Nick shudder with pleasure. A moan came to her own lips. The two must have heard, because she suddenly found herself sitting across their laps.

Tracy helped Greg pull Nick's shirt off, and tossed it aside.

Rearranging herself so she straddled Greg's thighs, Tracy reached down to fiddle with the button and zipper of Greg's jeans. He groaned with pleasure as her hands brushed across him in their endeavors.

After helping Greg pull his pants and briefs off, she straddled Nick's thighs, and went to work on his jeans. Leaning over him, she whispered urgently, "Touch Greg!"

Nick did more than that. He stood up, setting Tracy on her feet, so he could rid himself of his restrictive jeans. Then he went to Greg, kissing Greg as he pushed the younger man back so he was laying on the love seat. Beginning to trail kisses down Greg's chest, Nick glanced up into the other man's eyes.

Greg looked back into Nick's eyes with implicit trust. His tongue sticking out between his lips, Greg gave a small nod in answer to Nick's unasked question. Nick continued to trail kisses ever lower on Greg's abdomen.

When Nick reached Greg's hard length, he slowly began to explore it with his lips and tongue. Having one of his own, Nick was intimately familiar with this part of the body, yet the body this particular length was part of was uncharted territory to him. Greg groaned in an agony of ecstacy.

Nick found himself gasping, as Tracy took hold of his own hard length from where she knelt on the floor next to the love seat.

Before taking Greg in his mouth, Nick noticed that Tracy's fingers were dipping into her own desire, and he grew even harder in her hand.

They established a rhythm, Nick bobbing up and down on Greg's length, while Greg's hands entwined in Nick's hair; Tracy's hand pumping Nick's length and the fingers of her other hand satisfying her own desire.

They shuddered simultaneously. Nick thought he'd been ready for Greg's seed to shoot into his throat, but he still nearly choked before managing to control his gag reflex and swallow. Nick's seed shot all over the love seat they were on. Luckily, the love seat had been covered in towels in expectation of something like this happening. Tracy's hand came away from herself nearly dripping with her own body's fluids.

Greg leaned back against the arm rest of the couch, his eyes closed. "Mmm.." he sighed deeply.

Nick pulled himself up and over top of the smaller CSI, kissing him, letting him taste himself on Nick.

"I wanna taste, too!" Tracy murmured quietly.

Nick sat up, pulling Tracy up onto his lap, laying claim to her mouth with his own.

When they broke apart for a breath, Tracy smile at both men, "You both taste so good!"

A small snore caught Tracy's and Nick's attention, and Nick whispered quietly, "I do believe Greggo has fallen asleep."

Tracy giggled devilishly, "I bet I know what will wake him up."

Tracy climbed off of Nick's lap, straddling Greg's thighs. She gently kissed his cheek, then spoke into his ear, "Greg, baby! Wake up! The night's still young!" She got no response, so she decided to try something else. She trailed her fingertips across Greg's length, hoping to bring it back up.

"He's a deep sleeper," Tracy finally declared, moving from the sleeping man back to Nick.

Straddling Nick's thighs again, she reached up and took his face in her hands. There were a million things she wanted to say, but couldn't in their current surroundings, so she settled for, "I must have done something spectacular in a past life, to be deserving of the two of you."

"You ended up not being the focus tonight. Let me make that up to you," Nick murmured in Tracy's ear.

"Won't Greg be jealous if he finds out we made love without him?" Tracy worried, glancing over at the peacefully sleeping man in question.

"No, Baby. For some strange reason, we don't get jealous of each other when it comes to you," Nick replied, closing the distance between their lips.

Tracy's hands skittered across Nick's chest, and she sighed with pleasure.

Nick lifted her up, so she could settle comfortably onto his length, causing a much louder moan to escape her this time.

"Oh, Nicky!" Tracy threw back her head, as she bobbed up and down on Nick's hard length.

Their orgasms hit simultaneously, and Nick felt his seed explode within Tracy. It seemed that each time this happened, he lost a little bit more of himself to both Tracy and Greg. At the peak of their pleasure, Nick took Tracy's face in his hands, looked deeply into her green eyes, and said the words she'd been longing to hear from him.

"I love you, Tracy! You and Greg!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Nick came to in the back of an SUV. His hands were bound behind him. He struggled unsuccessfully to free them. He positioned himself so he could kick whomever opened the cargo door of the SUV with his heavy work boots, never imagining the person would simply reach between the back seats and place another ether soaked rag over his nose and mouth. His last panicked thought before passing out was, Oh, no! It's happening again!_

Tracy wasn't sure what had awakened her, but she was suddenly awake, laying between Nick and Greg. She smiled, thinking back over the night.

After Nick's profession of love, she'd kissed him tenderly and whispered, "Careful, Cowboy, or people might get the impression that's the first time you've said those words."

Greg was dead to the world, she they'd worked together to get him into his jeans, then dressed themselves. Nick had scooped Greg up into his powerful arms, and they'd walked back home.

Now, Tracy was cuddled up against Greg. She sensed that Nick was laying with his back to her, towards the edge of the bed.

_He was in the box again. Buried alive! Oh! God!_

_He needed to move, stretch aching muscles that had been forced into one position for far too long. And that damnable light! It would come on and the fan would go off, making the air stifling! He'd finally shot it, nearly emptying the clip into it. He'd managed to stop before firing off all the rounds. Just in case._

Tracy was drifting off, when the sound came again. That must have been what had awakened her earlier, she decided. It was a whimper of terror and despair that tore at her heart.

She rolled over, scooting up against Nick's back, "Nicky!"

Nick screamed, his arms and legs flailing wildly, then sat bolt upright. He opened his eyes, staring blankly ahead. He wouldn't acknowledge her.

Tracy sat facing Nick, taking his face in her hands, turning it so he was looking at her.

By now Greg had awakened, as well, and ran around the bed, sitting on the bedside next to Nick's legs. He took Nick's hands in his own.

After what seemed like an eternity, Nick blinked, finally meeting Tracy's eyes. His body began to shake, and great wracking sobs tore through him.

Tracy pulled him into her embrace, and Nick laid his head on her shoulder, fighting to resume his usually unflappable self-control.

Greg was rubbing Nick's back, and was the first to speak once Nick's sobs had subsided. "The coffin?"

A raspy, "Yeah!" escaped Nick. He finally sat up, looking at Tracy.

Nick claimed her mouth with his. This wasn't their usual slow and gentle love making, but urgent and rushed, an affirmation that he had escaped that hell hole and was still alive.

Greg and Tracy gave him everything they had, ignoring their own pleasure to ensure Nick took from them what he needed in this moment.

Tracy knew what had happened several years ago. News travels fast among crime labs, and soon everyone at the Miami Dade Crime Lab knew what had happened, and prayed that the Las Vegas CSI was found before it was too late. They had rejoiced when they got the news that he had been found, alive, and relatively unscathed. Tracy could just imagine the post traumatic stress Nick had gone through from his ordeal.

After their urgent coupling, the three were exhausted but not willing to sleep. Instead, they cuddled in the huge bed.

Tracy was surprised when Nick had insisted on being in the middle, but he told her it was being in confined spaces he didn't like. He could stand being confined by two people.

"How often do you have the nightmares?" Tracy asked, looking up into Nick's face from where her head rested on his shoulder.

"Every few months. Kind of depends on the amount of stress I'm under." Snorting softly, he said, "I had a neighbor complain that I screamed for half an hour straight, one day. And waking up alone from one of those..." he trailed off thinking that the next one he had, he would more than likely be alone again, as this cause would be solved, one way or another, by then.

"I still dream of getting beaten up, too. I know what you mean, about waking up alone, man," Greg said quietly, twining the fingers of his right hand with the fingers of Nick's left hand, where it rested on Greg's left shoulder. He pulled Nick's arm around his shoulder tightly, reassuringly.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I hope I didn't hurt either of you," Nick said worriedly.

"It's okay! You needed reassurance, and we provided it. That's part of what love is," Greg replied.

Tracy grinned over Nick at Greg, "He professed his love for us at the party!"

"Damn! And I had to go and fall asleep," Greg muttered, mock angrily.

"I'll profess it again, then. Tracy, Greg, I love you both!"

Greg sobered, his grin disappearing, "What are we going to do? You know, after..." he trailed off.

"This was supposed to be such an easy undercover operation," Tracy sighed. "I had planned to just go back to my normal life. I couldn't walk away from the two of you if my life depended on it, now."

"What's everyone at the lab going to think?" Greg wondered? "Especially Cath?"

"You know, who cares what they think!" Nick, usually the most conservative person, burst out. "Ecklie won't let us stay on the same shift, Greg, but Tracy's already on a different shift. If you want, you could even quit so you can write full time. You're always complaining you don't have enough time for writing."

"You've already started thinking this through, haven't you, Nicky," it was more of a statement of fact, than a question. Greg didn't really expect an answer.

Nick reached across Tracy's shoulder with his right hand and traced her jaw with a fingertip. "This job takes a toll. I guess I've just been feeling my age lately. I want that whole house, and family thing, before it's too late. I was losing hope of ever finding someone to share that with, now I've got the two of you. I hope it doesn't scare you, but I'm going to hang on, and never let go."

Greg leaned over and kissed Nick, murmuring, "You've got me. I'm not going anywhere. We can work out the details later. Just know, I'm yours."

Tracy murmured her agreement, and the three finally drifted back into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Do either of you remember seeing Brian Tanner at the party last night?" Tracy asked. She had her laptop sitting on her crossed legs, and she was randomly typing her impressions of the people she'd seen at the party the night before. She had found over the years that this activity helped her focus her mind on details she may have otherwise missed.

Nick and Greg thought for a moment.

"I don't think he was in the livingroom when Jenna showed us in," Greg said, staring into his coffee mug full of his beloved Blue Hawaiian coffee.

"Guess at the next party, we'll have to make it a point to wander around and see who's there." Tracy took a sip of her own coffee, "Really, Greg. I don't see what you see in this stuff. It's way too bitter!"

Greg turned toward her, a retort ready on his lips. It died unvoiced, as he saw the radiant smile directed at him.

Finding his voice again, Greg wondered, "Hey, how did we get home last night? Last thing I remember was Nick working some magic on me. Next thing I recall was Nick having a nightmare."

Nick laughed, "You fell asleep, Greggo. We put your jeans back on you, and I carried you home."

"Ah, and I missed it."

"Technically, you didn't. You just slept through the whole thing," Tracy laughed.

At that moment, all three cell phones went off at the same time.

Phones were pulled from pockets, and caller I.D.'s were checked.

"Catherine," Nick noted the night shift supervisor's name on his caller I.D. He saw it was a text, so he flipped his phone open and pushed a button.

"He's struck again," the text message read.

A week passed. They attended another party, and even hosted one of their own.

Brian Tanner attended both with his wife, but Tracy couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about the man.

CSIs didn't go on gut instincts alone, but H had taught her that if her instinct told her something wasn't right, then dig until you find out what's wrong.

She'd brought it up with Nick and Greg, and it had lead to an argument.

"Look, I know your old supervisor taught you to follow the evidence and ignore gut feelings, but sometimes those feelings lead to new evidence!"

"Brian Tanner was three states over at a business conference," Nick responded, "Without any evidence to the contrary, we can't even get a warrant to subpoena his business records."

"The latest killing was only ten miles away, and he's escalating," Tracy retorted.

"We don't have any solid proof," Greg interjected. "Until we have proof, our hands are tied. We can't collect any evidence without a warrant, or it will be thrown out of court as illegally seized."

Tracy stormed into the bedroom, angrily changing into a set of jogging sweats. Then stomped toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" Nick called after her, suddenly angry at himself. The argument had been born out of a feeling of helplessness. Three more people dead, and still no solid leads.

"I'm going for a run, I'll be back later!" she growled, slamming the front door behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tracy jogged down to the corner, where she crossed the street and jogged deeper into the subdivision.

She heard a car approaching from behind her, but didn't really pay it any mind. She thought it would soon pass her, but it didn't. Instead, it pulled up beside her.

"CSI Ross!" Brian Tanner called, causing her to stop in her tracks.

She turned to look at Brian Tanner through the open passenger window.

"Your superiors didn't do a very good job of covering up your identities," Tanner sneered. "Get in! Don't think of running or crying out, or I will shoot you."

Tracy didn't speak until she got in the car. One simple word, "Why?"

"Why? Seriously? You have to ask that?" Tanner whipped the car through a U-turn, keeping the gun in his hands steady throughout. "Because it's an abomination, what you do with those men, and what they do to each other!" Tanner shouted, making Tracy flinch.

She was frightened, but kept it well hidden. Tanner planned to use her as leverage to subdue Nick and Greg, but as long as at least one of them was free, there was hope all three might come through this alive.

Tanner parked by the curb across the street from the house. He scooted close to Tracy, taking her by the arm, pressing the gun close in to her side. "Open the door, pick up the bag from under your feet, and get out," he commanded.

Tracy did as she was told, noting there was a wine bottle and something metal in the bag. The two walked across the street. Tanner kept the gun tight against her, so it wouldn't be visible.

Opening the door, Tracy was pushed into the house by Tanner. He kept his free hand on her arm, to direct her. He kicked the door closed with his foot.

Greg stood up from the sofa, as Tanner pushed Tracy into the livingroom. Nick was nowhere in sight.

"Move and she dies!" Tanner said matter-of-factly, as if he were simply commenting on the weather. "Where's CSI Stokes?"

"I'm right here, you son-of-a-bitch!" Nick snarled, as he strode out of the home office, his department issued Glock held steady in his hands. Tracy could see the fear and rage written across his face, though.

"Drop it, or she dies!" Tanner's finger tightened ever so slightly on the trigger. "Do it! Now!" He shoved the gun hard into Tracy's side, making her gasp in pain.

"Okay! Take it easy! Don't hurt her!" Nick slowly lowered his weapon to the floor.

"Kick it away from you."

Nick kicked the gun, sending it spinning towards Tanner.

"Tracy, there are handcuffs in the bag you're holding. Take them out and toss a pair to Greg and a pair to Nick."

Tracy did as she was told. Her mind was racing, trying to come up with some kind of plan.

"Put them on, nice and tight, boys!" Tanner commanded next. He watched carefully, as Nick and Greg slapped the cuffs around first one wrist, then the other. "Front and center, on your knees!" He commanded next.

The two approached Tanner, stopping a short distance away. Greg went awkwardly o his knees first, Nick following suit a moment later. Both men had looks of impotent rage on their faces.

"One more thing in the bag, there, Tracy," Tanner said next.

Tracy pulled the bottle of wine out of the bag.

"Open it, but be very careful not to drop it or spill any of it, or you will pay the price!" Tanner commanded.

The foil had already been removed from the dark green bottle of wine. The cork was wedged tightly enough in the neck of the bottle to keep the contents from spilling or leaking out, but not so tightly that Tracy would have to use a cork screw to remove it. Her fear ramped up another notch, as she realized the reason the bottle had already been opened.

Tanner shoved Tracy forward, towards Nick. "Take a drink, Nick. Two nice long swallows ought to do it, for a man your size!" Tanner instructed. "I don't want you completely unconscious, just groggy enough to be compliant. I want you to be able to see what I'm doing to her!"

Tracy held the wine bottle so Nick could drink from it. Nick looked intently into Tracy's eyes, as he drank the two required swallows from the tilted wine bottle. The sorrow in his eyes nearly broke Tracy's heart.

Once she'd pulled the bottle away from Nick's lips, Tanner pulled her over in front of Greg. "One long swallow for you, Greg. You're much scrawnier than Nick."

Tracy placed the wine bottle to Greg's lips, and he took his swallow.

"Two rules, boys! You _must_ stay awake, and you can't fall over. I don't care if you lean on each other, but you can't fall over. If you fall asleep, or fall over, she'll suffer even more than what I've already planned!" Tanner said, after he had Tracy place the wine bottle on a nearby side table. "Once you're loopy enough not to be able to try anything, I'll have Tracy take the cuffs off, but for now, let's get started!"

Greg could already feel the drugged wine taking effect. The room was slowly tilting, no wait, that was him. He struggled to pull himself back upright, remembering Tanner's threat. His eyelids felt like they weighed a ton, and kept trying to slide closed on him, but he fought the urge to let the darkness overtake him. He leaned towards Nick, his head finding the older man's shoulder. Nick leaned into him, resting his head on Greg's.

Nick was in better shape than Greg, even though he'd had more of the sedative laced wine. After the coffin, he'd found himself unable to sleep, so his therapist had prescribed a prescription sleep aid. He'd discovered that prescription sleep aids had little to no effect on him. He'd ended up flushing every single prescription the therapist had given him for fear of accidentally overdosing trying to find a dosage that would allow him to sleep. Now he kept an eye on Greg, to see what reaction to the drug he should be feigning. Nick couldn't make a move until Tanner removed the handcuffs, and the only way Tanner would remove the cuffs was if he believed Nick not to be a threat to him.

He nearly lost it, though, when Tanner pushed Tracy up against the wall. Nick had to close his eyes for a moment, to clear his vision of the red rage that threatened to overwhelm him. Losing control now would not help any of them, would probably lead to their deaths.

The air left Tracy's lungs in a rush, when Tanner shoved her into the wall. He kept the gun pressed to her side with his right hand, using his left hand to grope her through her sweat shirt. He tried to roughly kiss her, but thought better of it when she bared her teeth and hissed at him.

"This is going to be so much fun!" he exclaimed. "The others all did what I told them to do, believing until the end that if they did that, I'd let them live. You know the truth, though." Glancing over at Nick and Greg, Tanner said, "I think we can take the cuffs off, now."

Tracy stumbled as Tanner pulled her back from the wall and pushed her toward Greg. "Keys are in my right hand pants pocket. Reach in and get them," Tanner commanded.

Greg was still leaning against Nick, his eyes open, but distant, as he fought the affects of the sedative coursing through his bloodstream.

Forcing a slight tremble into her fingers, Tracy reached back with her right hand, pushing it down into Tanner's pocket to retrieve the keys. She pulled them out, and unlocked the cuffs from Greg's wrists. Tanner then pushed her over to Nick.

Something was different about Nick. He was swaying just as badly as Greg was, and was leaning against the younger man for support, but Tracy didn't see the distant look in his eyes. He blinked slowly at her, looking right at her, something Greg hadn't been able to do. Nick's handcuffs fell to the floor as Tracy freed his hands.

Tanner pulled her away, pushing her back up against the wall. Tracy was ready for him, though. She grabbed his right wrist, pushing the gun away from her body. She had meant to push it straight up, above them, but Tanner managed to swing his arm out first. As she was pushing up on his wrist, he squeezed the trigger. The gun shot seemed deafening in the enclosed space, but it didn't stop the sound of a gasp of pain from reaching her ears.

Pushing thoughts of Nick and Greg temporarily out of her mind, lest her worry over them caused her to hesitate and allow Tanner to gain the upper hand again, Tracy finally managed to push Tanner's hand above their heads. She then whipped her head forward, bringing her forehead into contact with Tanner's nose.

Tanner cried out in pain, and blood spurted everywhere. The gun fell from his hand as he reached both hands up to his face.

Before he could recover, Tracy pushed him away from her, giving herself precious room to maneuver.

The instant Tanner had pushed Tracy back up against the wall, Nick had grabbed his gun from where he had kicked it earlier. He hadn't been able to take a shot yet, as Tracy was in his line of fire. He thought he had his shot, when Tracy pushed Tanner away from her, but Tanner moved to grab her, and Tracy ended up in the way again.

As Tracy danced away from Tanner, towards Nick and Greg, Tanner pulled a knife. He lunged at her, slicing her upper right arm.

"Tracy, get out of the way!" Nick called to her.

Tracy's eyes widened, as her mind finally registered Nick standing their with his Glock. She dropped to the floor, instantly clearing Nick's line of fire.

Tanner charged straight at Nick.

Nick squeezed the trigger, squeezing again and again until the gun was empty.

The madman's charge was halted mid stride, as bullet after bullet ripped into his torso. The momentum of the bullets finally began to push him backwards, and as the last one hit, he fell heavily to the floor. Tanner took two more wet breaths, then was still.

Tracy looked up from where she lay sprawled on the floor. Nick was still standing, gun in his outstretched hands. Greg lay behind him, a pool of blood spreading around him.

Nick was brought out of his momentary shock by Tracy's screamed, "Greg!"

Tracy hit her knees beside Greg, her fingers going to his throat, seeking a pulse. She found it, but it was weak and thready.

The bullet had entered his abdomen on the right side, and went clean through. Frantic to stop the bleeding, Tracy pressed one hand to the entrance wound, and one hand to the exit wound.

"Nicky, call nine one one! Hang on, Greg!" she exclaimed, not knowing if he could hear her.

Nick dug his cell phone out of his pocket, opened it and dialed.

When the operator came on, he cut her off, "This is Nicholas Stokes of the Las Vegas Crime Lab," he rattled off his badge number. "I need units and an ambulance at 1315 Sunset Way. We have an officer down. I repeat, officer down!"

He waited long enough to ensure the operator got all the information, then knelt next to Greg, checking the younger man's pulse again.

"Greg! No!" he yelled. "I've lost his pulse!"

Nick started CPR, giving mouth to mouth and doing chest compressions, while Tracy tried to keep any more of Greg's life blood from flowing out of him. They were rewarded a moment later when Greg took a shallow breath.

"Hang in there, Greg!" Tracy prayed.

A few minutes later, the front door crashed open and Brass and several deputies stormed in. The paramedics quickly followed, pushing a gurney.

"Greg Sanders, thirty-one year old male. Gun shot wound to the abdomen. Lost his pulse for a moment there. Nick performed CPR, got him back," Tracy told the paramedics, as they began treating Greg. Following standard procedure was the only thing keeping her from completely losing it, right now.

Nick pulled Tracy to him. His hand had landed on the knife wound to her arm, making her wince. "You're hurt!"

"I'm okay. It's nothing!" Tracy tried to reassure him.

One of the paramedics had heard Nick's exclamation, for now they were pulling her away from him, "Let us look at your arm, ma'am."

Tracy struggled against the paramedic, trying to stay with Nick, until Nick put his hand to her cheek and said, "Go with Greg, Baby! I'll be there soon, I promise!" He asked the paramedic, "Which hospital are you taking them to?"

The paramedic responded, "Desert Palms."

Tracy quickly kissed Nick, then allowed the paramedic to lead her out to the waiting ambulance, and Greg.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nick arrived at the hospital a couple of hours later, after giving Brass his statement about what had happened. Brass had promised to stop by as soon as he could to see how Greg was, and get Tracy's statement.

Walking warily into the emergency room waiting area, Nick looked around for Tracy. Tracy saw him first, running to him. She threw herself into his arms, fresh tears springing to her eyes. Nick noted that the arm of Tracy's shirt had been cut open, and she had a bandage wound around the knife wound.

"They took him in for emergency surgery as soon as we got here. I haven't heard anything since," Tracy sobbed.

Smoothing her hair, Nick murmured reassuringly to her, even though he was anything but calm at this moment.

By the clock on the wall, another two hours had passed before a doctor entered the waiting room. "For Greg Sanders," he called.

Nick and Tracy bolted to their feet, approaching the doctor with trepidation heavy in their hearts.

"You aren't immediate family, are you?" he asked.

"Yes!" Tracy said, at the same time Nick admitted, "No."

The doctor gave them a strange look, then said, "In that case, I can't tell you any specifics of his treatment, but I can tell you he came through surgery just fine. He's in recovery right now, then we'll be moving him down to ICU for tonight. Are you Nick and Tracy?"

"Yes!" they spoke simultaneously.

"He's asking to see you. Once he's in ICU, you can go in one at a time."

Tracy winced, seeing how frail and small Greg looked in the huge hospital bed.

Greg's eyes were open, but they had the glassy sheen of sedation and heavy pain meds in them.

"Greg!" she said softly, taking his left hand in hers.

Greg smiled at her muzzily. "Now I know I'm dead. There's a red haired angel in my room, or maybe a red haired devil," he grinned a bit lopsidedly at his own joke.

Tracy leaned carefully over Greg, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "I love you, too, you clown!"

The fog seemed to clear a bit from Greg's eyes, because he looked at Tracy and said, "They said they had to remove my right kidney. It was shredded by the bullet." The glassy eyed look returned to Greg's eyes, and a huge yawn split his face.

"Stay awake, Baby. I'll go get Nick."

"I'll try," was Greg's fuzzy response, as he was already losing the battle.

In the hallway, Nick pulled Tracy into his arms, as she cried into his chest. "They had to remove his kidney."

"He'll be okay. People can survive with just one kidney."

"I know," Tracy sobbed, "It's just..."

"It wasn't your fault!" Nick correctly interpreted her meaning.

"But if..."

"No what if's! If you'd done anything differently, we'd all be dead right now!" Nick told her sternly, kissing her tenderly on the lips to take some of the sting out of his rebuke.

Tracy smiled at him weakly. "Go see Greg. He was going to try to stay awake until you got in."

Nick walked into the room, taking in the machines Greg was connected to. The younger man's eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling steadily.

"Greggo!" Nick spoke the pet name softly, but got no response. Leaning over Greg, Nick smoothed back the shock of unruly hair and kissed Greg's forehead. "Sweet dreams, my sweet."

He straightened to see Catherine standing in the doorway.

Tracy had watched the older woman walk into the room and stop, Catherine's spine suddenly stiff. Skirting around Catherine, wanting to be there for the men she loved in this moment of discovery, Tracy ran to Nick's side, pressing herself against him protectively.

Nick's arm automatically went around her waist.

A huge smile split Catherine's face. "Oh, this is priceless!" she laughed. "I sent you three undercover, and you fell in love!"

Nick's gaze had gone stony, as he misinterpreted Catherine's mirth for sarcasm.

"Cath..." he began, but Catherine interrupted.

"I've been hoping for years that you would find someone, Nick. Greg, too. Granted, I didn't expect this," she waved her hand, indicating the three of them, "but as long as you're happy, I don't care what package that love comes in. I just don't know how long I can keep it from Ecklie."

Nick fiddled with a loose string on the blanket covering the obliviously slumbering Greg. "Yeah, we've talked, a little, about what we're goin' to do," the Texan drawl sent shivers down Tracy's spine.

Catherine nodded, "Take your time. I'll keep Ecklie off your backs."

A nurse walked in just then. "One visitor at a time!" she admonished, shooing them all out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay, so here is the new and improved Chapter 17, which lead to a Chapter 18.

Chapter 17

Greg was released from the hospital a week later. His wounds were healing nicely, and he didn't even have to wear any bandages. The doctor wanted him back in another week to remove the stitches. He could even return to light duty at the lab in a few days. He'd been thinking about what Nick had said, but wasn't sure what he wanted to do yet.

It was late evening, so Tracy picked him up, since Nick had to be on shift at the crime lab.

As Tracy approached Greg's room, she heard voices raised in argument.

"Mom! I'm fine! You know, this is why I moved to Vegas."

"But Greg, sweetie, you were almost..." a female voice – that of Greg's mother, unless Tracy missed her guess – was cut off mid sentence.

"But I wasn't! You have got to understand, this is part and parcel of the job I do!" Greg snapped. "I won't have you controlling my life!"

Tracy stepped into the room, determined to be by Greg's side while he argued with his mom.

Greg was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, dressed and ready to leave. His head swivelled in Tracy's direction, and he beckoned her over.

Mrs. Sanders turned in Tracy's direction, watching with wide eyed astonishment as Tracy stood between Greg's knees to give him a hug and kiss.

"Is this the... the harlot!" Mrs. Sanders spat.

"Mom! I will not have..." Greg was cut off this time.

"Her and that Nick. You always spoke so highly of him, and here I found out what you've been doing with them! It's disgusting!" The look she shot at Tracy – who had turned around, so she was facing Greg's mom, with Greg's arms around her waist – was one of pure loathing.

"I will _not_ have you talking about the people I love that way!" Greg's voice rose with his anger. "You don't have to accept the, but if you wish to remain part of my life, you will have to _respect_ them!"

"If that's the way it's going to be, son..." Mrs. Sanders's voice trailed off, as she fervently prayed her son would renounce his ways on the spot.

When Greg didn't say anything more, Mrs. Sanders spun on her heel and left the room.

"Well, that went well!" Greg joked, as he carefully scooted off the bed.

Tracy looked at him, her eyes wide, "You're kidding, right?"

"This is pretty much how she reacted when she found out I was a CSI. She didn't call me for a week, but she did end up calling. She just tries to pretend I'm not a CSI, that I'm still in the lab,"Greg gave a shrug of one shoulder.

"Well, then, I just hope my dad takes it as well as your mom did, then. Where's your dad?" They were now walking down the hall, towards the elevator.

"Mom said he had some urgent business he had to attend to. Same old story, pretty much," Greg sighed.

Tracy put her arm around Greg's waist, and he pulled her around in front of him. "Mmm... You smell good, not like hospital," he smiled in her hair. "I've missed you and Nick, every moment you haven't been here."

"We've missed you, too," Tracy smiled, reaching up for another tender kiss before pulling Greg into the elevator.

In the car, as Tracy pulled out of the hospital parking lot, Greg joked, "I bet you two have been busy without me all week."

"We were too worried about you, Greggo," Tracy used the term of endearment she'd heard Nick use several times. "We've taken lots of cold showers at our own places. We couldn't stand the thought of being together without you. We did talk about where we would stay, once you got out."

"And what was decided?"

"Nick and I decided that since my place is the biggest, we'll stay there, for now. He'll be over after his shift. We'll all talk, after I get home tomorrow night."

At Tracy's house, she made sure Greg took his pain meds, then cuddled up to him in her bed. Both slept peacefully until Tracy's alarmclock went off a couple of hours before her shift the next morning.

"Kill it!" Greg moaned, and Tracy laughed, as she turned off the buzzing alarm clock.

"Go back to sleep. Nick will be home soon," Tracy said, as she kissed Greg before heading off to her shift at the crime lab.

At the lab, Nick spotted her, as he headed for the door. He sprinted over to her, enfolding her in a warm embrace. His mouth claiming hers hungrily. "Missed you, Baby! How's Greg?"

"Sleeping," was all Tracy managed to get out before Nick interrupted her with some welcome news.

"DNA came back on Brian Tanner. It matched the unknowns from the threesome cases. We got him!"

"That's great!" Tracy cheered. "Now, go home and take care of Greg," she smiled, stealing one more passionate kiss to tide her over.

"You bet! Have a good day! Love you!" Nick sprinted out into the rising sun, eager to get home.

Her day was busy, but still seemed to drag on. She processed a B & E, as well as a robbery/homicide scene, managing to solve both, before she left for the day.

Greg and Nick were cuddled up on the couch, watching a detective show and good naturedly arguing over the mistakes the CSIs on the show were making.

As soon as Tracy walked in, Greg grabbed the remote and turned the tv off.

Both men rose, closing the distance to Tracy, while each pulled something out of their pocket.

They both went down on one knee – Greg grimacing as the movement pulled at his side – and two velvety boxes opened simultaneously. Tracy's hands went to her mouth, as she fought back tears of joy.

"Tracy, will you marry us?" they both spoke in unison.

"Yes!" was her ecstatic reply. The rings were a matched set that meshed together perfectly on her finger, two delicate gold diamond encrusted bands becoming one.

Nick helped Greg to his feet, then the two took turns tenderly kissing Tracy. After a moment, she pulled away, a worried expression on her face.

"What is it?" Greg asked.

"I won't legally marry either of you," she began. Her two men just stared at her questioningly. "It could come between us. It might be a cause for resentment, later on. We'll have a commitment ceremony. As long as we're married in the eyes of God, I don't care what the state of Nevada says about us. We'll have our names legally changed, and we'll each get powers of attorney for the other two," she felt like she was babbling, but she just had to get this off her chest.

"That's all your worried about?" Greg asked with an impish grin on his face. He looked at Nick and said, "And here I thought she was worried about serious stuff, like which one of us will father the kids, and how we'll break the news to your parents," Greg had told Nick about the incident with his mother at the hospital.

Poking Greg in the chest, Tracy said, "I've got my ideas on those two issues, as well, but they can wait!" Then she twined her arms around his neck and touched her lips to his, allowing him to push into her mouth with his tongue. Nick pressed himself up against Tracy's back, leaning down to kiss her neck. His hand found one of Greg's, and they twined their fingers together.

With a sigh, Tracy broke the kiss again. "One more thing."

Groaning, Nick said, "Yes?" The way Nick was pressed up against her, she could tell there were other things he'd rather be doing.

"About Greg, what you said about him quitting the crime lab, so he can write full time."

"Yes?" Greg asked, his own interest suddenly piqued.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, and I think I can use my connections to get you introduced to some publishers," Tracy pulled back, so she could look Greg in the face.

"Your connections?" Greg asked, confused. Nick moved over beside Greg, looking between the two.

"My ex is the CEO of a multimillion dollar software firm in Miami. I know some people who can get me in the door at some publishing companies. I have the capital to get them to listen to your book proposal, too."

Nick and Greg were now looking at her, eyes wide.

A sheepish grin on her face, Tracy said, "When we divorced, he offered me a lump sum settlement for alimony. I took it, but haven't really used much of it. I made the down payment on this place, and paid cash for the Camaro, but that's it."

"Paid cash for the Camaro, and made a down payment? How much are we talking, here?" Nick asked, but before Tracy could answer, he said, "No, I don't want to know. I don't care about how much money you have!"

Tracy replied anyway, "Three million dollars. It's still growing, too. I've invested some, but most of it's in high yield savings accounts."

"Why are you working, if you have that much money?" Greg asked, incredulous.

"I love my job!" was her simple response.

"Is that all you love?" Nick asked playfully, pulling her up against him.

Laughing as Nick began nibbling her earlobe, Tracy said, "Well, I love my car, too. My Camaro is hot!"

Greg now joined in the fun, "You're such a tease!"

"You know that's why you love me," Tracy giggled as Greg's hands slid up under her shirt.

"Guess we're going to have to torture you into telling us what else you love, then," Nick's face took on an evil grin.

"Mmm... do your worst!" Tracy murmured, as Nick's hands fumbled with her jeans.

Later, laying in the arms of the two men she loved, Tracy murmured, "I never knew it was possible to love someone this much, much less two people!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A few months later.

"Greg!" Tracy called up the stairs, "You're going to be late for your interview with Mr. Morrison!"

"I'm almost done, love. Just wanted to make a couple of quick changes. It's printing right now."

Tracy had taken the day off to take Greg to introduce him to Roger Morrison, head editor of Wallace Publishing, Inc., one of the premier publishers of historical texts.

Nick also had the day off, so he was going to drive them to the interview, then wait in the lobby. This was a big day for Greg, and both Tracy and Nick wanted to ensure he knew they were with him every step of the way.

Mr. Morrison had agreed to meet with Greg and read the first two chapters of his manuscript.

Greg barreled down the stairs, suit jacket and manuscript pages in hand.

"How much Blue Hawaiian have you had this morning, Greggo?" Nick laughed, watching his husband unsuccessfully trying to put his jacket one handed.

"Um, not sure, lost count," Greg rambled, as Nick took the manuscript and Tracy helped Greg with the jacket, then straightened his tie.

"Goofball," Tracy teased.

Greg's hands went tenderly to the bump that was just becoming visible under Tracy's shirt. "Your mom thinks one of your dads is nuts," he murmured affectionately.

"Hey! Leave my wife's belly along!" Nick kidded, elbowing Greg in the stomach.

Laughter rang through the house as the door closed behind them, "She's my wife, too, husband!" Greg shot back.

Tracy had tears of laughter in her eyes as she said, "When one twin is bouncing off the walls, and the other is trying to take control of the situation, we'll know which of you fathered which one of them."

She couldn't help but remember the doctor's look of shock when Tracy – a perfectly healthy woman – had made her request. Two eggs implanted. One fertilized with Nick's sperm, and one fertilized with Greg's sperm.

Now here she was, three months pregnant by both of her husbands, taking one to get a book deal signed. They were still working on some of the other stuff. For example, they were in the process of getting their last names legally changed to Sanders-Stokes. Once the name changes were done, they could get power of attorneys for each other. Tracy still hadn't told her dad, and Nick hadn't told his parents. They'd have to soon, so the parents in question could decide if they wanted to be part of their grandchildren's lives.

True to his predictions, Greg's mom had made contact with him a week after she'd stormed out of the hospital. She wasn't exactly comfortable with her son's lifestyle choice, but she was trying, for the sake of the babies.

"Babies need grandparents to spoil them," Mrs. Sanders had said several times, more to convince herself that she was doing the right thing than anything else.

"Mr. Morrison," Greg nervously shook the editor's hand. The gravity of the meeting had quickly brought him crashing down from his caffeine high.

"Mr. Sanders," was the crisp response. "May I see the first two chapters of your manuscript, please?"

"Here you go, sir," Greg said, handing over the file folder containing the neatly printed pages, then he sank back in his seat, looking nervously around while the editor read.

A few pages in, the editor's brows climbed toward his hair line, and he glanced up at Greg briefly, before lowering his gaze to continue reading.

When he finished, Mr. Morrison laid the pages neatly on his desk. "Mr. Sanders."

Greg jumped at his name, "Yes, sir."

"How soon can you have a completed manuscript for me?"

"It's nearly complete now, sir. A month," Greg couldn't believe he was going to get his chance.

"Talk to my secretary. I'll have her draw up an advance, say ten thousand. Give me the completed manuscript at this time next month."

Greg walked out of the office in a fog.

"So, how'd it go?" Nick and Tracy both demanded when Greg came out.

He numbly handed them the check, "I'm getting published!"

Nick slapped his husband on the back, and Tracy threw her arms around him.

"Way to go, Greggo!" they both congratulated him.

A/N: Okay, so this is it! It's done! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Give me some good reviews, and I may consider a sequel.


End file.
